


It's Not the Waking, It's the Rising [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Dom Suki (Avatar), Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Social Media, Sokka Has a Big Dick, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sokka (Avatar), Voyeurism, We all know it to be true, it's just porn but it's porn with feelings, just a little bit, suki and sokka just really like zuko and want him to feel loved, they watch porn then they say "let's fuck"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: It’s hard to get worked up over porn in a room full of your best friends, but also…It’s surprisingly easy to get worked up over porn in a room full of your best friends.--Zuko didn't expect to spend his night watching porn on Twitch with his ex-girlfriend, her girlfriend, and two people who he might be desperately in love with. And maybe, despite all the effort he puts in to try and convince them they can do better, they feel the same way.Turns out, the LieBot was right all along.OR:Suki's the top, Zuko's the bottom, Sokka's the switch, and we all been knew.Podfic ofIt's Not The Waking, It's The Rising
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It's Not the Waking, It's the Rising [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not the Waking, It's the Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855981) by [avatays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatays/pseuds/avatays). 



> This is my first explicit podfic and I'm pretty excited about it! This is a companion fic to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664662) and while it's not necessary to read the main fic to understand this one, I can highly reccommend reading it anyway!
> 
> Thanks of course to [avatays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatays/pseuds/avatays) and [thelostcolony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcolony/pseuds/thelostcolony) for giving me permission to record and post this!
> 
> Shout out to me for correctly pronouncing "salaciously" on the first attempt, but RIP my lisp-ass tongue trying to say ""Shhh" Suki soothed, smoothing his hair"

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3xa27rhvle8t3xq/Its_Not_The_Waking_Its_The_Rising.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/its-not-the-waking-its-the-rising/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is [Life Is Life by Noah and the Whale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HKdXbTI49U)
> 
> [tumblr](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/)


End file.
